Golden Facebook
by Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan
Summary: Facebook llego al Santuario de Athena, veamos como les va a los caballeros, espectros y dioses


**Athena**ha sido secuestrada.

A 108 personas les gusta esto.

**Dohko**Otra vez?

**Seiya**Tendré que ir a salvarla.

**Shun**Yo los caliento con mi cosmo.

**Ikki**Los veré allá.

A _Ikki de Fenix_le gusta esto.

**Shiryu**Espero no quedar ciego otra vez.

A 300 personas les gusta esto.

**Jabu**Esta vez sí les ayudare.

**Seiya**SAORI!

A 200 personas les gusta esto.

**Hyoga**Sera mejor darnos prisa, **Seiya.**

**Seiya**Tienes razon amigo.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

**Saga de Geminis**escribió en el muro de **Kanon de Geminis**

A 30 personas les gusta esto.

**Saga** Kanon, te voy a encerrar en Cabo Sunion.

**Kanon**Eh? Por qué?.

**Saga**Ya me aburri de ti.

**Kanon**Noooo Saga por favor eso no.

**Aioria**Que bien se llevan ustedes.

**Mu**Aioria otra vez estas drogado.

**Milo**Marin ya no le des "eso" al gato.

A _Milo de Scorpio _le gusta esto.

**Marin**Callate Milo

**Milo ¬¬**

**Saga **Callense o los mando **A Otra Dimension**

**Kanon**Me vengare Saga

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

**Shaka de Virgo **Esta hablando con **Buda**.

A 852 personas les gusta esto.

**Aldebaran**Otra vez borracho Shaka? O_O

**Shaka**Sho no ztoy borrasho.

**Deathmask**¿Quién le dio alcohol?

**Camus**Fue Mu, estoy seguro.

**Mu**Callate Camus U.U

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

**Shion de Aries**nombro a **Aioros de Sagitario ****nuevo ****Patriarca**

A 300 personas les gusta esto.

**Aioria**Felicidades hermano te lo ganaste.

**Milo**Felicidades.

**Mu**Felicidades Aioros

**Dohko**Ni crean que les prestare la Casa de Libra para que hagan fiesta

**Saga**jajajaja moriras Aioros

**Aioria**Esto, Saga podemos leer lo que piensas

**Kanon**Saquenme de aquí!

A 545 personas les gusta esto.

**Poseidon**Yo te ayudo si te unes a mi ejército

A 625 personas les gusta esto

**Jabu**O_O

A 450 personas les gusta esto

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

**Kanon de Geminis**Cambio su nombre a **Kanon de Dragon Marino**

A Kanon le gusta esto.

**Ikki**No me importa :yaoming:

A 652 persones les gusta esto

**Aioria** Opino igual que Ikki

**Mu**Que no estabas en Cabo Sunion Kanon?

**Kanon**Estaba

**Saga ****Me las pagaras Poseidon**

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

**Shura de Capricornio** escribe en el muro de **Aioros de Sagitario**

**Shura**Hey Aioros, juguemos a que te mataba

**Aioros** No Shura!

**Arles**Matalo Shura

A 22 personas les gusta esto.

**Aioria**Hermano! No te mueras!

**Athena **Venderemos la armadura de Sagitario para pagar los estudios de Seiya

**Shiryu**Yo también quiero estudiar, Athena

A 89 personas les gusta esto.

. O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

**Jabu de Unicornio**Listo para pelear contra quien sea y demostrar que no soy un inútil.

A 256 personas les gusta esto.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O.

**Pandora**Esta preparando el despertar de Hades

**Shion**De nuevo?

**Dohko**No entienden, parece que les gusta ser golpeados

**Athena**Espero que no me secuestren otra vez

**Poseidon**Acaba con ellos hermano

A Pandora le gusta esto.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O.

**Afrodita de Piscis**escribio en el muro de **Shun de Andromeda**

A Afrodita le gusta esto.

**Afrodita**Ya tengo el nuevo brillito rosa

A 267 personas les gusta esto

**Shun **Prestamelo

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O.

**Deathmask de Cancer**escribio en el muro de **Shiryu de Dragon**

**Deathmask**Shiryu malvado, quemaste mi mano

A 1504 personas les gusta esto.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

**Milo de Escorpio**Fue a comprar manzanas

A 385 personas les gusta esto.

**Camus**¿Otra vez Milo?

**Milo**Dejame Camus, me gustan mucho

**Aioria**O_O

**Shaka**Sho no ztoy borrasho

**Mu**¿Otra vez Shaka? O_O

**Aldebaran**Ya no le den alcohol a Shaka por favor

A 932 personas les gusta esto.

**Kanon**Me vengare Saga

A 623 personas les gusta esto.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

**Kanon de Dragon Marino**Esta planeando su venganza contra _Saga de Geminis_

A Kanon le gusta esto.

**Saga**no se dé que hablas Kanon

**Kanon**Haste el inocente

**Shaka**¿Otra vez peleando?

**Mu**O_O

A Shaka le gusta esto.

**Aldebaran**Shaka esta sobrio, corran a las colinas

**A 849 personas les gusta esto**

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

**Marin de Aguila**Esta en una relación con **Aioria de Leo**

A 2050 personas les gusta esto.

**Milo**Felicidades gato

**Camus**Al fin domaron al leon

**Afrodita**Yo te hago la despedida de soltero

**Milo**Mejor escondete gato

A Camus le gusta esto

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

**Shion de Aries **Siento que alguien me vigila

A 5841 personas les gusta esto.

**Saga**Tranquilo patriarca, yo lo cuidare

**Aioros**Saga está actuando sospechoso

**Saga**Silencio Aioros o te envio a Cabo Sunion

**Kanon**Me vengare de todos

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

**Hyoga de Cisne**Escribio en el muro de **Camus de Acuario**

A 500 personas les gusta esto

**Hyoga**Maestro algun dia sere su sucesor.

**Milo**Jajajajajajajajajaja no me hagas reir Hyoga, tu quieres que Andromeda te caliente con su cosmo

**Camus**Milo no te burles de mi mejor alumno

A Hyoga le gusta esto

**Milo**No seas amargado Camus

A Saga y Shura les gusta esto.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

**Hades**Escribio en el muro de **Athena**

**Hades **Invadire tu Santuario

**Dohko **No lo permitiremos

**Aioria **Vengare a mi hermano!

**Mu** Calmate Aioria

**Athena **Mientras no me secuestren todo esta bien n.n

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

**Dohko de Libra**Esta sentado frente a los 5 viejos picos

A Shiryu de Dragon y a Shunrei les gusta esto.

**Shiryu**Maestro quiere que lo acompañe?

**Dohko**No Shiryu, ya se que quieres hacer con Shunrei

**Shunrei**Ma-Maestro que cosas dice O/O

A 2450 personas les gusta esto.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

**Radamanthys de Wyvern ****Escribio en el muro de ****Kanon de Dragon Marino**

**Radamanthys ****Te odio Kanon**

**Kanon ****Y a mi por que?**

**Radamanthys ****Te pareces a alguien que me debe dinero**

**A 3576 personas les gusta esto.**

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

**Hypnos dios del Sueño ****Escribio en el muro de ****Seiya de Pegaso**

**Hypnos ****Pegaso, tu y tus amigos nunca llegaran a los Campos Eliseos**

**Seiya ****Hare que te equivoques**

**Ikki ****:Yaoming: Me la suda**

**Thanatos ****Hypnos dejate de tonterias**

**Shaka ****Yo los derrotare dioses gemelos**

**Mu ****Tu puedes Shaka**

**Milo ****:Yaoming:**

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

**Shun de Andromeda y Hyoga de Cisne**ahora son amigos.

Me gusta. Comentar.


End file.
